


Wrapped Up In You

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Language, POV Remus Lupin, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Teen Romance, Winter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Remus spends time alone during a Hogwarts winter before getting interrupted with a snowball fight.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felix814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix814/gifts).



> I really love Wolfstar so this was a joy to write for. Thank you to the mod(s) for hosting this fest and answering my questions, and thank you to my giftee for being so cool. Any comment/thoughts/❤️ emojis are welcome! Hope you enjoy!

*

Several days before the appearance of a full moon, Remus finds himself growing stronger. 

He's clear-headed and perceptive of the most unusual things—sensing a faintly floral odour off McGonagall's hat, knowing his pumpkin pasty was spoiled before bringing it to his lips while James and Sirius looked on impressed with Remus' half-explanation, and how Remus discovered Adrian's missing toad under Professor Binn's desk within seconds of listening for it.

(It's always been like this. Ever since Fenrir Greyback attacked him to get revenge on his father, Remus has been able to notice things others haven't. Dumbledore assures his parents that Remus shouldn't be overly concerned by this as he ages.)

Remus wanders around outside of Hogwarts Castle, needing to empty his thoughts. 

A couple of Hufflepuff students pass him, whispering gleefully behind their mitten-hands and smiling to each other.

Everything on the ground feels slick with hardened, icy snow. From the once sprawling green lawn to the higher heights reaching the towers. But he's surefooted where he is. A brooding Remus digs his hands into his trouser's pockets,

What feels like a lump of cold powdery snow hits the back of Remus' head.

He turns around quickly in suspicion, digging now for his wand. There's nothing but the huge and frost-flecked glass of a nearby greenhouse. The rooftop dragon statues from above him, elongated and snow-silver, coated with icicles. Remus turns in another direction, his eyes narrowed, when another snowball lands to his neck. A quiver throbs down Remus' back.

_"Sodding hell!"_

A loud snicker. Remus catches a glimpse of Sirius ducking away. He enchants his own snowball, having it fly into the air and whack into Sirius where he's hiding. "Oi!" Sirius yelps, leaping into view. More powdery white snowballs magically appear.

They pelt them at each other. dodging and running, cursing quietly. 

Laughter erupts into the mid-noon sky.

Remus grabs onto Sirius' middle as the other boy shoulders him, dragging Sirius in until they're nose-to-nose. There's no escape from Remus' arms. Usually, Sirius could best him but Remus _feels_ the difference in strength between them. Hot gusts of air hit Remus's chapped-pink lips. "You're a right git, you are—d'you know that—" Remus breathes, his expression softening.

Sirius grunts as a response, his mouth stretching into a wide grin. He tosses his fine, black winter cloak over their heads. 

It doesn't matter—even in the dark, Remus knows him. 

Remus knows every twitch and sigh. He would know Sirius with his eyes permanently closed to him, holding Sirius' jaw against his fingers and running over the prickly hairs Sirius forgot to shave, inhaling him, memorizing him down to every line and curve. 

Twinkles of melted ice wet into Sirius' dark locks. 

Remus lets Sirius kiss him under the cloak, their mouths pressing hard. "Sod off," he says, hissing and squirming noticeably when Sirius' hands thrust under Remus' vest and his white uniform button-up. "It's bloody damn freezing, Padfoot."

"That's why they need _warming_ ," Sirius mumbles, grinning again to Remus' lips.

With a nudge, Remus separates them and finds himself slipping on the icy ground, thumping onto his bottom. The look of brief horror on Sirius' face disarmed by his own ice-slick fall, as he drops on his knees, snorting along with Remus's loud laughter.

Everything's clearer with Sirius.

*


End file.
